


澳耀 | 消暑

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: 澳耀





	澳耀 | 消暑

王耀在市场买了新摘下的荷花与荷叶。

顶着渐盛日头走到家时，正好碰上买了早餐的王濠镜——是了，王耀想起来，自己点了餐来着，要吃叉烧包和松糕。王濠镜问他，今天怎么起那么早、醒来才发现枕边没了人影。

他咧牙笑笑，说，要是去得晚了，可就买不着新鲜黄花鱼了。他晃着花叶，问王濠镜：“你想喝汤，喝粥，还是喝糖水？”

王濠镜端详了一阵，即便二者画面差距有些大，但他依旧想到了诗句里在丛丛莲叶旁嬉戏的孩童；见王耀还在等他回答，忙说，那煲汤吧。

停了空调的室内是阴凉与闷热的混合，厨房因为连着阳台，光照下就更热些。开着风扇闷在厨房简单处理了鱼，王耀就冲澡去了——三伏天，再早出门也要热出一身汗。王濠镜趁这空档把早点摆好，等王耀清清爽爽从浴室出来，就能喝上热茶。

阳光映到瓷砖上，沿着线条映在餐桌，一只手穿过金色光影拿起包子，爱人在一旁安静享用早餐，室外是不绝蝉鸣。夏季的每一天从虫鸟伴奏里醒来，配上房间里带明艳颜色的阳光，除去过后恼人的酷热，实在很难不展露好心情。

而这种时刻的王耀显然也不计较那么多，会勾着王濠镜的脖子在他额头留下早安吻，是暑热里可贵的主动亲近，毕竟王耀这人热起来该嫌太腻乎了，“开了空调也不行”，这是原话。

王濠镜从来只把这话当逗笑。说到底，王耀并不会真的晾着他不理，之后仍是该腻乎就腻乎，照旧。酷暑只是提供困乏慵懒的借口，借此名正言顺多贪一刻玩乐，在室内的阴凉里不顾形象地歪斜倚靠，接过投喂，享受亲吻。

而今天没赚到早安吻，有些遗憾。

采光太好，日晒只需一阵便能让人觉得刺目；哪怕只是一边咬着包子一边抬头望窗外碧空，肆意铺开的蓝色也显得亮眼灼人。王濠镜不由得眨眨眼睛，低下头，王耀买来的荷花荷叶摆在桌边角落，加上新鲜莲蓬，更显清新了。

王耀今天多买了些荷叶，想起前两天王耀说的要煮荷叶水消暑，王濠镜便猜他想顺便晒几片干叶备着。确实没猜错，吃完早餐、忙了一阵别的琐事，王耀就忙活着冲洗花叶，不忘叮嘱王濠镜，待会可要记得把鱼蒸了。

好——“还想吃什么？”王濠镜关掉水龙头，擦了擦手。

王耀正在阳台，声音有些模糊：“看你吧、炒点素的？”

于是王濠镜决定用留下的卤汁炒一盘菜心，再炖点土豆肉片。经过的王耀瞄了一眼食材，摸上王濠镜正在系围裙的手，满意道：嗯，你做的我都爱吃。

这话应该原封不动折回王耀身上才对。

只要有兴致，王耀还是很乐意捣鼓些吃食，在夏天，自然是糖水汤饮居多。西米露，绿豆汤，简单易做的美味很多，像王耀今天买了花叶，王濠镜也不感到奇怪——他以前还吃下过王耀随手伸来的莲子，尝到了没去芯的涩，王耀扭头看他神情，半晌，突然说：可不能让你吃苦；当晚就煮了糖水作为甜点。

下午四点该是煲汤的时候，薏米和猪骨已煮了有段时间。王耀随手拨弄几下荷叶边缘，清火也好，消暑也罢，面前清洗后的食材总是带些涩味的，好在伴有独特的清香，便也算怡人，连等待成品的时间里都少了些暑气带来的烦热。等火候差不多了，把荷叶放入锅里，再摘几片花瓣放进去，又是一款夏日佳品。

香气伴随热意慢慢涌出，王濠镜正好在这时进厨房倒水喝，食物香气让人一再细嗅：“好了吗？”

“快了，我不会饿着你的。”王耀笑眯眯，看向了王濠镜。

淡粉色花瓣缓缓扫过王濠镜的下巴和嘴角，软绵绵的，轻柔得像清晨时留给他的那个早安吻。

FIN.

23/07/20


End file.
